


Special Forces

by ngk_is_cool



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Food Porn, Food-Lover Aziraphale (Good Omens), Gen, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ngk_is_cool/pseuds/ngk_is_cool
Summary: A food contest is taking place. Can the angel win without cheating?
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	Special Forces

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to taleibo_art for her amazing art!  
> Even more thanks to [Pakamausi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pakamausi) who Betad my poor grammer.

Nobody noticed the man who entered the room, clad in black, and stood on the corner. The crowd's attention was focused on the table that stood in the middle of the room, laden with sausages, and the people sat next to it. Everybody waited for the whistle to blow, signalling the beginning of the much-anticipated event – the traditional annual sausage eating competition. 1

The age of the competitors varied (but over 18, of course), as did their origin, background, and social status. After all, it was the most famous competition in the city, having taken place for almost a century, and the winner received a prestigious award. The prize belt, with mustard jewelry was worn proudly by the winner for the whole year, until the next competition.

The gambling exchange was open until the last minute, with most of the crowd favoring Oliver "The Shark" Armstrong, the undisputed winner in the last decade 2. A few brave souls wagered on Tang "The Spicy" Shuaihui, assuming (wrongly, apparently) that if he managed to eat 50 hot peppers in a minute, he could also overcome a monstrous number of hotdogs.

The whistle blew, and the competitors rushed to their plates, eating as fast as they could. All was going well for the first two minutes, but gradually they noticed strange noises from one of the competitors. At first, the judge thought he was choking and rushed toward him, with all the good intention of clapping his back, until he realized it was a different kind of noise. Soon, all the people in the room, competitors and spectators alike, held their collective breath and watched the man.

As far as anybody could tell, he didn't even notice that all the attention was focused on him. He continued eating, not with gluttony or in haste, but methodically and with the greatest attention to every bite. During the entire process he hummed quietly, in a low voice that was heard in the silence that took over the room. Occasionally, after finding a particularly balanced hotdog-to-sauce ratio bite, he made a louder noise, one that cannot be described without using words that were very much inappropriate for the contest, like "moan" or "sigh".

After a few minutes the judge came back to his senses and looked at the timer, only to realize that the time for the competition has long run out. Hurriedly, he blew the whistle, and the only competitor who was actually eating stopped doing so, not without sending a long, wistful look towards the food that remained is his plate. The rest of the competitors recovered their senses as well, but it was too late – the competition was over.

There was no doubt who had won, and after a short ceremony, the belt was given to a mister Ezra Fell, a secondhand book shop owner from a nearby town, who had just happened to be in the area. He took the belt with a wide smile which made the entire room look brighter, and fastened it around his body. The mustard color fit rather surprisingly well with the beige coat he wore, and flattered his clear blue eyes.

"You see", said Aziraphale to Crowley, when they met after leaving the place and on their way to a local pub, "I told you I could win without using my heavenly forces." Crowley muttered under his breath and continued walking. Sometimes, he thought with a long-suffering affection, the angel just didn't recognize his powers.

      1. Vegan sausages, of course – no animals were hurt during the competition.
      2. Except for 2017, due to a very unfortunate event that included too much Tabasco sauce, and denied him eating ability for a few unhappy days, forcing him to consume mostly fruit shakes and baby food.



**Author's Note:**

> The first story I wrote, can I hear a wahoo?  
> Originally written for a mini-fic competition on a local GO FB group, and took some time to translate, so was published after Making Things Right.  
> Now translating my (few) other works, hoping to publish them, and write even more :)


End file.
